Daredevil
by pixistix
Summary: Bella is a surfer, and after expulsion from school, has to move to Phoenix and leave her group, The Daredevils, behind. What will Bella make of Edward? Can Bella survive without water, or will she drown in the attempt? ExB. OOC AU AH
1. Chapter 1

DAREDEVIL

BPOV

"WHAT?!" my outraged shriek tore through the principal's office. "You HAVE to be joking."

"Unfortunately, Miss Swan, we cannot allow you to carry on at this school. You constantly skip classes; your grades are slipping, although I know you are an incredibly intelligent girl -" I snorted at that.

He glared at me before he continued. I didn't even bother to suppress my grin. "And quite frankly, Miss Swan, you seem to be making my office a second home!" I couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up my throat and burst through my unglossed lips.

"I fail to see how the situation is even faintly humorous, Isabella. I have talked with your father, and he agrees with me. He has decided to send you to Phoenix with your mother." My laughter broke off immediately, while Principal Green smiled triumphantly. I low growl rumbled in my chest.

"What?" I hissed, my voice low, dangerous. "There is no way in hell I am moving to Phoenix." Charlie could not do this to me. He knew how much I loved this place.

"Well, that is something to discuss with your father, Miss Swan, not me. I must attend a meeting in a few minutes, and you need to talk with Charlie.

"Goodbye, Bella. It's been a strenuous two years." He grinned at me and hesitantly held out a fist. I had to laugh as I bumped my fist against his. I was going to miss Mr. Green. He was a pretty cool guy underneath the tough principal façade.

"See ya, Mr. G," I said as I walked out of his office for the last time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bella, I am not discussing this with you again. You cannot stay here and ruin your education by cutting class to go surfing or skateboarding. You are going to Phoenix to stay with Renee, Emmett and Jasper, and that is final. You have two days here before you go to Arizona. End of, Isabella," Charlie yelled, his face vaguely purple from arguing with me all evening.

I was pretty sure he was going to have an aneurysm.

Emmett and Jasper were my older twin brothers. I used to live with them in Arizona, but I decided to live with Charlie in Kauai. I used to get on really well with Em and Jazz's friends, and their girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice.

Emmett and Rose and Japer and Alice had still been going strong when I left. I was kind of excited at seeing the football team again, and the girls.

I flipped him off and stormed up to my room, slamming the door on his angry threats to send me to a convent.

I felt like I was going to explode with rage. I went to my vast CD collection and rifled through the various artists, until I found Mindless Self Indulgence.

I smirked as I loaded the CD into my gigantic, surround-sound stereo. Charlie _hated_ Mindless Self Indulgence. I turned the volume up full and locked my bedroom door. As the lyrics burst through my speakers, I counted down in my head.

5...4...3...2...1...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC DOWN!" I ignored his screams and laughed to myself. As I predicted, Charlie pounded up the stairs and started to open the door to my bedroom, but it encountered the locks. The door pushed against its restraints, creaking vehemently in protest.

I sighed as I glanced around my bedroom. The walls were smothered in a deep purple, the floorboards covered by a thick black carpet. My wardrobe was crammed into the far corner, filled with my board shorts, bikinis, t-shirts jeans and hoodies. My skateboard was propped up against the small wooden desk.

The skateboard was a new model, and already I had managed to make it look at least four years old. My surfboard was leaning against the plum wall next to the wardrobe.

It was a Ripcurl, and worth a hell of a lot. I got it as an eighteenth birthday present from Jacob, Fang and Ollie. My eyes pricked at the thought of my guys.

We were known as the resident troublemakers in our hometown of Kauai, Hawaii - we were the Daredevils. We always skipped school to catch some waves or skate, and we liked to do dares with each other.

One unforgettable time, I dared Fang to go home and tell his parents he wanted to have a sex change, and when his parents didn't believe him, he started crying in the middle of the living room, bawling that no-one understood him in this life and he felt like a woman trapped in a man's body.

We were watching through the windows. We fell on top of each other laughing and couldn't move for a long time. Their faces were priceless.

Fang was the best skater of the group. He's about 6' 2", his eyebrow marred by a piercing, had blond, spiky hair and navy blue eyes, and was incredibly good-looking. More than once I had to pretend to be his girlfriend to deflect any Barbies that wanted to get their 'scarily plastic, manicured claws' into him - his words, not mine.

Ollie had black hair and violet eyes. Loads of people freaked when they made eye contact. We always busted up laughing. He was totally ripped, although I guess all my guys were. He had tan skin and his hair was emo-style. A few people were perturbed by the piercing through his bottom lip.

Jacob was the tallest of all of us, towering over us at 6' 5". He had dark skin, thick, long black hair and impossibly black eyes. He got a septum piercing to freak out his father, Billy Black. I laughed and told him he looked like a bull, and got a punch to the stomach in return.

And finally, me. I wasn't anything special. I was tanned, thin, about 5' 4", had plain brown hair and eyes. I was also the best surfer of the group.

We all had three tattoos, which we had decided to get when we were a teensy bit inebriated. We had all gotten a ring of barbed wire circling our right forearms, and a devil on the back of our necks.

Our other tattoo was of our choice. I had gotten a spiky design on my lower back; Fang had a tiger emblazoned on his arm. Ollie had gone with a cobra curled around his calf, and Jacob had a wolf imprinted on his left bicep.

Coming back to reality, I grabbed my phone off my desk and sent a hurried message to the guys:

DUDES - WE NEED TO DISCUSS SOMETHING TOMORROW. MEET ME AT THE BEACH TOMORROW AT ONE - NO EXCUSES. BELLA.

I stared out my window into the velvet black of the night, tucking my hair behind my ear, my fingers brushing the five rings encircling the outer rim.

I could hear the sound of the waves carry through the silent darkness, and my eyes pricked again. The tears broke free of their boundaries and rolled over my sharp cheekbones and down my face.

I was going to miss this place so bad.

I curled my arms around my aching chest as I drifted to sleep, my body convulsing with sobs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was paddling, paddling hard. I felt the water rise, the colossal wave surging up to meet me. I took a deep breath and dropped in on the wave.

I rushed down the face, angling the board expertly as I rode it. I watched as the peak of the wave curled over itself, forming a pipe. I smiled to myself - this was the best wave all day. I entered the pipe, adrenalin shooting through my veins.

The water churned around me, arcing elegantly. I stared at the unnatural beauty and grace of the wall of water. It was then that I noticed the pipe was closing up. Shit! I crouched low on my board, trying to gain more speed.

I could see I wasn't going to make it. I sucked in a deep breath, tainted with the tang of salt, and braced myself to be pushed under the surface of the ocean, when I burst through the end of the wave, the sunlight temporarily blinding me.

I could hear shouts and whistles coming from the direction of the beach. I turned my head to see a group of people waving to me madly. There were also numerous cheers coming from random beach-goers. I bowed to them and laughed.

I paddled my way back to the beach, to be assaulted by three different voices at the same time:

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"What's so urgent, Bells?"

"That was sick! Best wave all day!"

I chuckled quietly to myself, before yelling: "Guys, chill! I have some news." I walked over to where their surfing gear was set down. I fell back into the soft, white sand, grains embedding themselves into my palms. The sun glinted off my belly button piercing.

I sat up to see a bronze-headed figure staring at me with a burning intensity. I couldn't make out his features properly. I didn't like him staring at me, so I gave him the one-fingered salute. He averted his gaze quickly.

Jake, Fang and Ollie sat their butts down heavily next to me.

"What's the deal, Bells?" Ollie demanded.

"Well...I got kicked out of Kauai High -" I was interrupted by Fang.

"Green's an asshole!" the words exploded out of his mouth.

"Can I finish?" I glared at him. He seemed cowed. "Thank you. Anyway, that's not the worst part. I talked to Charlie. He's making me move back to Phoenix."

No-one so much as breathed. Then they all released low, throaty growls simultaneously. They didn't say a word - we all just hugged each other and made our sign - the horns.

Ollie was the first to speak. "When are you leaving?" his voice breaking on the last word.

"Day after tomorrow," I managed to choke out through my constricted throat. We embraced each other again. I wiped my rogue tears and sniffed.

"Come on guys, I wanna spend my last time surfing with you," I said. We all picked up our boards and jogged towards the beach, before Fang tripped over the wire connecting him to his board. We cracked up laughing, the sad, tense atmosphere alleviated.

As I paddled to catch another wave, I saw the bronze-haired stranger watching me on the beach again. What did he want? I ignored him and concentrated on riding the wave, reveling in the rush of excitement from it. I came up behind Jake. He didn't notice me, so I pushed him off his board. There was a satisfying splash as he toppled into the water.

EPOV

I watched as the brunette shoved her friend off his board. I could have watched her all day. She was the best surfer I had ever seen. She was so graceful riding the waves.

Although, I was quite taken aback when she stuck her middle finger up at me. Turning my head away from the surfer, I listened in on two girls sitting in front of me. They seemed to be discussing a local gang.

"Did you hear about the surfers?"

"No, what happened? Did they finally get arrested for one of their idiotic pranks? I swear to God, when they egged my house..."

"Lauren, she's moving." There was a shocked silence as she digested this information.

"No. Freaking. Way." the blonde said, stunned. Why was this so interesting?

"Its true. Her dad is forcing her." There was a pause, and then the girls let out excited cheers of joy. I tuned them out, thinking of going back home to Phoenix.

I was leaving tonight, and school started in two days. I was distracted from my train of thought by the two girls staring at me. I smirked.

Conceited as it sounds, I always found it rather amusing, the way females acted around me, tossing their hair and pushing their chests out a little more than necessary, such as now.

With a resigned sigh, I turned away from the awed stares of the girls and headed back to the hotel to do some packing.

BPOV

I hugged Fang, Jake and Ollie a final time, made our sign and went to board my plane.

As soon as I sat down in my seat, I pulled up the hood of my oversized DC jacket and jammed my headphones deep into my ears, turning up the volume of Sum 41's 'Pieces' as loud as it would go. I crossed by black jean-clad legs and settled into my seat, preparing for the flight I had been dreading.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone sit down heavily in the seat beside me, jostling me and knocking me into the plane wall.

Irritation rushing through me, I opened my eyes to let loose a stream of profanities, but was stupefied into silence by the godlike man that sat next to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

Daredevil chapter 2

Daredevil chapter 2

"Uh…hey, dude," I managed to answer as I shamelessly ogled the perfect creature sitting next to me. He gazed at my face for a long time. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Dude, you're staring. Pick your jaw back up off the floor," I taunted. He blushed slightly, and then leaned toward me. I held my breath.

"Hey," he finally replied. I froze. "Sorry about knocking you into the wall. Are you okay?" I could only look at him like a fool. His silken voice had sent shivers coursing through my body. I gaped at him, before I realized I had not answered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Cheers!" I thanked him. My voice was a tiny bit shaky. _For god's sake, Bella! He's only a guy! Albeit a very hot one...but still! _My thoughts scolded my unusual behavior. I was just about to put my earphones back in when a smooth, warm hand captured my guitar-calloused fingers. His eyes bored into mine.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I responded.

His smile spread wider across his face, his eyes sparkling.

"Bella…it's a beautiful name. It suits you," he complimented. I grinned involuntarily, then my face slipped into a frown as I thought.

_What the hell are you doing, Bella! You can tell he is a total player, like __Jason. Remember him? You want to get into all that again? Don't act like a Barbie because a dude complimented you! You're as bad as Jessica. Even worse...Lauren._ I shuddered as I berated myself. Lauren had to be the biggest slut to walk this earth. And I remembered Jason way too clearly for my liking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I ran up the stairs to Jason's apartment, clutching my overused skateboard in my hand. I reached number 24. The door was slightly ajar. Curious, I gently pushed the door open. I nearly slammed it shut when my eyes took in the scene before me. A scrap of material that was supposed to be called underwear hung from the oak dining chair. Pants littered the floor, along with two t-shirts and a skirt. Rage flowed through my veins as I stormed into Jason's bedroom. The door banged against the green wall decorated with posters. The two people in the bed sprang apart, their lips separating. Jason gawked at me in horror, his grey eyes popping out of his square head. Without saying anything, I walked calmly over to Jason, keeping my expression perfectly serene. Then I let my fist snap forward, releasing all my anger and fury into it. The punch hit him directly in the middle of his face. There was a satisfying crack as my fist made contact with his nose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, to find him looking at me intently. As soon as he caught me looking at him, he held out his hand.

"The name's Chase Ride," he informed me, and offered me his hand again. I shook it, enjoying the sensation of my hand in his more than I should, and proceeded to play Rise Against's 'Injection' at full blast on my iPod. I tried to concentrate on the music, but my thoughts were incredibly erratic, my mind swirling around images of Chase – his toned arms, his strong jaw, his inky black hair, his crystal eyes. I got the sensation of someone staring at me. I turned my head away from the window to find him gazing at me again, interest in his eyes. He didn't look away.

"What?!" I snapped, the explosion known as my temper kicking into gear. He looked abashed.

"I-I was just curious about your piercings," he stammered, gesturing to the rings attached to my ear.

"Oh. I got them done with my friends a while ago," I explained. His ice blue eyes burned with unspoken questions.

"Care to elaborate?" he teased, a smile gracing his striking face.

"We always dare each other to do stupid stuff, like playing gay chicken, and my guy Fang dared me to get my ears pierced to piss off my dad. I got one done, and then decided that I liked it, so I got four more and did my bellybutton too. Charlie was so irritated," I elucidated, grinning as my mind went back to the tattoo parlor and Fang's smug smile turning into a look of disbelief as I went through with it. I came back to earth and saw Chase's smile had evaporated.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" he said. Liar.

"Seriously, dude, why are you all sad?"

"I'm fine. How long have you been going out with Fang?" he asked, wincing slightly as he forced the words out of his unwilling mouth. I just gaped at him. Oh my god. He cannot be serious.

His eyes locked with mine. They widened as I said: "Are you a crackhead?" before I erupted in laughter, my body heaving with uncontrollable hysterics, my stomach aching. Eventually, I calmed down and wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. I watched Chase as his gorgeous features rearranged into a look of hurt and confusion.

"Fang is like a brother to me! If I dated him, it would practically be incest," I managed to get out, before I dissolved into giggles again. This time, Chase joined in, the satin chords weaving through the air.

We talked and laughed for the rest of the journey. I found out that Chase was also 18, and had lived in New York until he was thirteen. We continued chatting as we collected our luggage and sauntered through customs and into arrivals. I was just about to make a sarcastic comment to Chase when my battered Converse left the shiny marble floor of the airport, and my ribs were slowly being crushed into sand.

"Jesus….Christ! Emmett, Jasper…stop!" I wheezed out of my oxygen-deprived body. A booming laughter encircled me, as did another pair of arms. Renee. Emmett and Jasper finally released me. As soon as they did, I punched them both in the arm.

"OWW! Not nice, Bella!" Emmett complained. Jasper simply cringed in pain. Must have hit harder than I thought. Whoops.

"Hey, Mom," I said, ignoring the whining of my brothers. I gave her a huge hug. I had forgotten how much I'd missed her. She crushed me to her chest, filling my lungs with the familiar scent of her perfume. We finally broke apart, and I turned to my brothers. They grinned at me evilly. I backed away instinctively. Too late. They pounced at me, tackling me to the hard, polished floor. I laughed exuberantly, as did Emmett and Jasper. As soon as they let me breathe, I sprang to my feet and ruffled Emmett's dark curls and Jasper's blond locks. They were fraternal twins who couldn't be more different. Emmett was unbelievably huge, thick bands of muscles wrapped around his arms. Jasper was taller and lankier, and blonde – a direct contrast to Emmett's brunette hair. I turned around to say goodbye to Chase, but he had already left. Damn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I did not want to go to school today. I heard Emmett calling my name up the stairs, too much sweetness in his voice. I was instantly suspicious. After a few more minutes of lying in bed, I heard muffled whispering outside my door, and the sloshing of water. Oh crap. I leaped out of bed, landing softly on the thick silver carpet. I scurried into the bathroom to fill up a bucket of ice cold water and hid behind the door. I heard Em and Jazz creep into my room in their version of 'stealthy' – Emmett tripped over my skateboard and cussed under his breath.

"Shit….where is she?" Jasper muttered to Emmett, his tone vaguely petrified. I smirked. I stole a glance at them through the crack in the door, only to find a huge eye staring back at me. I screamed.

"AHA!" Came Emmett's triumphant yell. He tore his eye away from the door and sauntered slowly into my bathroom, a devilish smile distorting his face. Jasper followed, his hands hidden behind his back. My muscles tensed and I crouched, ready to make a run for it. Now I needed to distract them – I didn't like that look in Emmett's eyes. Thinking quickly, I said "HEY! There's Alice and Rose!". They took the bait and their heads spun round so fast they became blurs. I grabbed my bucket and sprinted out of the room. After a few seconds, I heard two outraged cries and I let out a ghoulish chuckle. They heard. As I streaked down the stairs, the doorbell chimed, and there was a quick, sharp rapping on the rotting wood. I opened it at the same time Emmett and Jasper caught up with me. We both threw the water at each other. When our squeal and shrieks subsided, we remembered we had a visitor. We all turned very slowly to see a fuming, dripping wet blonde.

"EMMETT SWAN!" she thundered. "What in the name of hell are you doing, and who is this?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I realized I left out so many things as I haven't been writing author's notes. First, I don't own Twilight (which sucks butt, in my opinion…). Second, I wanna thank all you people who are reading Daredevil. Third, I am incredibly sorry about the wait for the chapter – been one hectic week. All I can say is this – I freaking hate GCSE exams. To make up for it, I wrote a very long chapter.**

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

**Daredevil Chapter 3**

I stared in amazement, unable to say anything as I stared at Rosalie Hale standing dripping wet in my doorway.

"Emmett Swan! What the hell are you doing, soaking me with freezing water! Why are you running about the house with a hot girl, chasing her with cold water?!" she exploded. I snickered. She turned her fury from Emmett and Jasper to me.

"What the hell are you staring at? Don't even think about touching Emmett, or I swear to god I will beat your ass!" I couldn't help it. A wide grin broke out across my face and I launched myself at Rosalie. I captured her elegant neck in a vice-like grip and held on for dear life.

After getting over the initial shock of me rushing her, she tore my arms away from her body. My smile refused to be wiped off my face.

"Cheers, dude. I guess I really didn't make that much of an impression on you last time I was here...I'll just have to find someone else to force me to do insane slut dance moves at the Tigerlily nightclub..." I sighed dramatically, and watched as realization formed in her large, navy blue eyes.

"No freaking way..." she breathed. It was her turn to launch herself at me, her toned arms crushing my ribs in an inescapable hug. I winced as her musical voice boomed in my ear.

"BELLA!" she shrieked, her voice shooting through a few octaves.

"Jeez, Rose...I think that sound was only audible to midget bats, but whatever..." I teased. She whacked my arm.

"Shut up. I can't believe you're here! When, how, why?" she rushed out, her words blurring together.

"Dude, I'll explain when I see Alice and the guys. How have you been? I hope assface over here," I jerked my thumb in the direction of Emmett, "has been treating you properly while I've been away." She grinned, her smile lighting up her stunning face.

"Don't worry - he has. I don't think he particularly wants an asskicking from you," she smirked, then her face rearranged into a look of apology.

"Um, sorry about before. I tend to get a teeny bit possessive where doofus here is concerned."

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Love you, sweetie!" Rose sang, trying to shut Emmett up. Then she got a familiar spark in her navy eyes, one that I really didn't like.

"Oh, Bellaaaa..." she cooed sweetly. I stared up at the ceiling and said:

"God, what have I ever done to you? Why me?".

The two fools known as my brothers guffawed idiotically as Rosalie's manicured hand clasped my thin wrist and pulled me upstairs with surprising force. I struggled against her inhuman grip, but it made no difference.

She shoved me down in front of my mirror, which was adorned with pictures of the Daredevils and Kauai. I gazed sadly at the photo of me and Jacob making horns and grinning inanely.

Rosalie began attacking my hair with a hairbrush, battling with the unconforming mass that was my hair and was refusing to admit defeat.

"So, Bella. Are you excited to be going back to school?" she asked me as she struggled against my hair, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Kinda..." I hesitated. "I'm excited about seeing everyone again; don't get me wrong, but... I just miss Kauai so much." I sighed heavily as my mind flew back to my last day in Kauai, remembering the crash of the salty waves bearing down on the white sand, the last few dares we pulled.

I fought to bring myself back to the present. "At least I get to kick Cameron's butt at the park," I said, my voice adopting a smug tone. Rosalie's bell-like laughter shimmered in the air.

"Y'know, he's never gotten over that," Rosalie laughed. "He still thinks you beat him on a fluke. You can be pretty sure that he'll challenge you again soon." I smiled at this.

I beat Cameron Fields at a skate-off about two months before I moved to Hawaii, and I rocked it. He was pretty pissed at the time. It's amazing how long someone can hold a grudge for.

After taming my hair and putting it in a high ponytail, Rosalie tried to get me to wear a skirt and polo shirt, which I vetoed immediately. She tried to grab my baggy camo pants as I slipped them on, her long fingers snatching at the chains attached to the legs as I pulled them out of her grasp. There was no way in hell that I would let Rosalie choose my clothes for the first day of school.

After sliding my spiky belt through the loops, I shrugged into a tight black, spaghetti-strapped tank top and shoved my large black Airwalks onto my feet. After applying a large amount of eyeliner, I slung my rucksack on, hanging low on my back, and headed downstairs to meet the fools so I could get a lift.

I snatched up my battered, beloved skateboard and we all piled into the car and headed for Phoenix High. Yaay…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rosalie was buzzing as we drove to school in Emmett's humongous off-roader.

"Rose, chill dude! What's up?"

"I'm just anticipating Alice's reaction to you. You've changed so much, Bells," she explained. That left me stymied.

"Huh? How have I changed? I'm not different at all - still the same old tomboy." she stared at me incredulously.

"You really don't see yourself clearly, do you? You're hot, Bells! You are going to have so many people lusting after you..." she exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I laughed. I was just plain, and I was happy with that. "I honestly don't give a shit what boys think about me." As I said this, I couldn't help but think back to Chase Ride, and how I was so utterly girly around him...it made me shudder.

Rose caught this.

"Whatever, Bella." Then, with a wink she added "You'd be surprised at how hot Cody Michaels is now." My jaw dropped as Emmett shot Rose death rays.

"Dude, come on! He's like a brother to me. You know what - you're sick in the head," I teased. Her eyes burned with curiosity.

"Whatever you want to say, just say it, Rose," I sighed.

"Did you ever date anyone in Kauai?" My face immediately dropped into a hard look. Rose shrank back into her seat, whilst Emmett and Jasper waited avidly for my answer. I hadn't discussed this with anyone except the Devils.

"Later, Rose," I told her in a hushed whisper, my tone cold. I did not want Emmett and Jasper to hear about Jason.

We drove the rest of the way with me and Rose taking the piss out of Emmett and Jasper. We pulled into the school parking lot at last, Emmett and Jasper's lower lips jutting out like toddlers. Rosalie and I smirked at each other.

As soon as we had shut the car doors, Jasper was attacked by a small, pale blur flinging its arms around his waist and smothering his face with kisses. I didn't suppress the bark of laughter that escaped my lips. Alice turned to look at me, and then gawped at the damp Rosalie.

"Jeez, Rose, what the hell happened to you? Did you fall in the river again?" Alice asked. I raised my eyebrows at Rosalie. I hadn't heard this story. Rose looked sheepishly at me.

"It was nothing..." Rosalie mumbled, barely audible. I laughed again. Alice turned her gaze back on me, her eyes speculating.

"Who are you?" she demanded. I smirked and said nothing. I went to stand in between Jasper and Emmett, and then leaned towards Alice. She copied my movement.

"I'm their other girlfriend," I whispered conspiratorially, adding to the effect with a wink. Alice's face contorted into an expression of fury, but before she could say anything, Emmett blurted out: "Bee, you are seriously sick!"

His booming laughter attracted the attention of passing students. At the sound of my old nickname, Alice's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit!" she ran at me full speed, and jumped on me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I dropped my skateboard as my air supply was cut off by her scrawny arms squeezing my neck.

"Hey, dude!" I chuckled. She only hugged me tighter. After a couple of minutes had passed, I eventually had the help of jasper unentangling Alice's limbs from me.

"I can't believe it - you're home! When, how, why?" she repeated Rosalie's exact words. Rose and I giggled.

"Well..." I began, Rose and Alice looking at me expectantly. "I kinda got expelled from my high school, and Charlie forced me to move back."

There were two different reactions - Rosalie's and Alice's faces stared at me in shock, whilst Em and Jazz collapsed with laughter. I turned to my brothers.

"Did you guys not know?" I asked, surprise coloring my tone. "What did Charlie tell you and Mom?" They both shared a look.

"He said that you wanted to spend some quality time with the other half of your family!" Emmett managed to choke out in between giggles.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." I wiped the tears from my eyes, my body shaking with laughter. We heard the first bell go off in the distance.

"Okay, people, got to get my schedule. Catch ya later!" I jumped on my board and skated off in the direction of the office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I rounded the corner of the corridor on my board as I headed to the cafeteria. There was no-one else around, so I did a quick ollie as I went. What I didn't anticipate was the large crowd of gigantic football jocks around the other side of it.

I nearly skated into one of them, but managed to swerve at the last minute. My legendary temper flared.

"Watch what you're doing, asshole!" I yelled. They responded by staring me, dumbstruck. I nearly fell off my board when the wolf-whistles began. I couldn't believe it. What the _hell_ gave them the right to do that?

When one of them mimed smacking my ass, I hopped off my board nimbly and strode over to them. I walked up to the guy and glared at him, before doing a double-take. It was Cody Michaels. Rose was right - he was pretty hot. I quickly dispelled that disturbing thought from my mind.

"What in the name of hell do you think you're doing, Cody?" He gaped at me like a fool.

"H-how do you know my name?" he stuttered. An evil smirk spread across my face.

"You know mine too, dipshit. Just take a second to figure it out - or do you want me to get Emmett and Jasper to help jog your memory?" I smiled sweetly.

"BEE!" the guys screamed in unison, before all of them wrestled me to the floor.

"Get the hell off me!" I teased. They eventually let me breathe, Cody helping me to my feet. I scowled at him.

"Cody Michaels, what was that back there?" I chastised him. A crimson blush stained his cheeks.

"Sorry, Bee..." he apologized.

"Damn right you're sorry," I said as the other guys jeered. "Dudes, let us proceed to the cafeteria – I'm bloody hungry!" I joked.

James Hunter got me in a headlock as we walked to the cafeteria.

"So, squirt, how comes you decided to grace us with your presence after all these years?" he said conversationally whilst giving me a traditional noogie.

Well, traditional for us, anyways.

"Got kicked outta Kauai High," I explained. The guys saluted me.

"What did you do?" Brady asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Skipped, pulled pranks, that sorta crap," I said boredly. They looked at me.

"Why d'you skip?" James enquired.

"Wanted to go surfing or skating." he looked down at me disapprovingly. Then he waggled his thick eyebrows suggestively.

"You meet any hot guys you fell madly in love with?" I didn't let my expression falter as I punched him in the gut and replied from under James' sweaty pits: "Not your business. Any updates here?"

"Well, I started dating Angela," Ben Cheney offered shyly. I grinned at him.

"Good for you, man!" I congratulated him. Then I turned my eyes to James as we entered the cafeteria, my head still trapped under his arm. We were getting a few strange looks - however, the slags and cheerleaders scowled at me. Hehe.

"Uh, James, I love you and everything-" he put his hand to his heart- "but I will quickly be asphyxiated by the smell of your armpits if you don't let me go. Use deodorant next time."

He pouted at me, his lower lip pushing past the top like Emmett's and Jasper's this morning. we sat ourselves down next to Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice.

"Hey, where's the crab at?" Cody asked Emmett. The crab?

"No idea, man. Not in today - probably blowing off school for some music thing. Damn piano..." Emmett muttered.

"Um, anyone care to fill me in?" I asked, my voice tinged with annoyance.

"Oh, sorry Bumblebee. The crab is Edward Anthony Masen, new addition to the football team and piano master extraordinaire..." James informed me sarcastically, using my old nickname. I caught Cody staring at me.

"What?"

"Awesome piercings..." his voice sounded impressed.

"You think that's awesome? Check this out..." I lifted up my tank top to reveal my bellybutton ring. Rosalie and Alice squealed as the guys made appreciative noises, whereas Emmett and Jasper glared at me in disapproval. James glanced at my right arm.

"When did you get the tattoo?" he asked me. Rosalie and Alice jumped form their seats and darted around the table to get a closer look at it, whillst Emmett and Jasper looked at me, their expressions incredulous and furious.

"Oh my god, Bee, didn't this hurt?" Alice sounded shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I've had worse. One time, I got wiped riding a pipe and smacked my head against a bit of coral. I was in hospital for a week!" I announced proudly.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper hissed.

"Relax, guys, I was fine. The hospital was overreacting. I would have been forced to stay longer, _unnecessarily, _I might add, before my friends sprung me," I laughed. James bumped his fist against mine. This did nothing to placate Emmett and Jasper's murderous expressions.

"Seriously guys, it was a long time ago. Chill," I pleaded with Alice and Rose with my eyes to distract them. They got my silent message and proceeded to have a large makeout session with their boyfriends. I cringed.

"Ew, gross! I do NOT want to see you guys sucking face. You're all paying for my therapy!" I threatened. The guys laughed jubilantly.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with many girls hugging me and saying how 'superly awesome!' it was to see me again. Fakes.

The only real hello I got from someone that wasn't a jock or a skater was Angela Weber. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed her. We chatted for a while, her blushing when I asked about Ben.

After the final bell sounded, I met the others at Emmett's Jeep. Emmett and Jasper were clutching bags of salted popcorn. I raised my eyebrow. They just grinned.

"Hey guys, I'm not gonna be riding back with you guys. I really want to, uh, go to the library! Is it still there?" I lied. I didn't want Em and Jazz to know where I was really headed. They were never too keen on the idea of me surfing or skating.

"Yeah it is. See you at home, Bells!" Jasper said. They slumped down heavily in the Jeep, slammed the doors and immediately started having a popcorn fight. As you do.

"Wait! Rose and I are coming with you!" Alice trilled. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"No, Alice, really. I'm just going to the library," I tried to dissuade her. She looked at me reproachfully.

"Bee, I know you're going to the skate park, and I want to come with you, so don't even try lying to me," she hissed menacingly.

"Alice...you hate the skate park."

"Yes, well, I haven't seen you in such a long time that I'm willing to put up with it. Now come on!"

"What?" Alice didn't reply, she just grabbed my hand and towed me to a canary yellow Porsche.

"See? Look at her. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Sweet..." I said as I appreciated the expensive car. We waved to Em and Jazz before we tore out of the car lot, Alice quickly reaching high speeds. It didn't take us very long to reach the indoor skate park.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were whispers and murmurings as me and the girls entered. I recognized most of the guys from school. I ignored them and made my way to the bowl, when I was stopped by a tall, lanky guy with bronze hair and green eyes, who was unbelievably buff.

Alice and Rosalie were at the side, giving me questioning looks. I shrugged back at them.

"Hey - where do you think you're going, hot stuff? This place is too dangerous for gorgeous things like you..." he purred, his velvet voice encircling me. Jackass.

I sighed internally as I motioned for him to come closer, a fake coy smile plastered on my face. His eyes filled with lust, although his full lips twisted into a look of amusement.

As his bronze haired head got closer to mine, I grabbed him by the front of his Linkin Park t-shirt.

"Listen, dork, I am not interested, I'm not a Barbie and I know how to land a punch so hard it will shatter your nose beyond repair. Ya got that?" he nodded, bright green eyes wide.

His friends sniggered and high-fived each other. My lips pulled up on one side as I pushed past him to the bowl.

"Dude...wow. Hot girl's chili," I heard one of his friends murmur. The others moaned in assent. Chili? What in the name of god did that mean?

I climbed to the top of the bowl and saw a huge crowd of boys had gathered around the edges of the bowl to watch me. To my complete and utter surprise, I saw James standing amongst the skaters. I waved to him.

"James!" I called. He looked up and grinned, baring his teeth.

"Hey, Bumblebee!"

"I didn't know you skated!" I said accusingly.

"Well, now you do. Good luck, Bee!"

"For what?"

"You'll see."

I searched for Alice and Rose. I saw them standing next to the bronze-haired boy and chatting to him. Alice laughed at something he said.

He seemed really familiar, and it was pissing me off because I couldn't remember for the life of me where I'd seen him before. I was just about to push off down the bowl when I heard a shout from him.

"Hey, beautiful! We have an initiation for all new skaters here - you wanna join, you got to show us what you got. No holding back. Got that?" he yelled up at me, a devastating half smile appeared on his angelic features.

I rolled my eyes before yelling back: "I never hold back, dumbass!"

And with that, I took off down the bowl as Sum 41's 'Over My Head' came on over the PA system. I could hear Alice and Rosalie's squeals of encouragement and amazement as I swiftly skated to the other side of the bowl, launching into the air. I performed a simple 720 to get myself into the swing of things.

I flew back down the face of the bowl, the sensation reminding me of the last pipe I rode with the Daredevils. I needed to pass this initiation for them.

With a new-found determination, I launched myself back into the air again and executed a tight 360 flatspin, landing on the edge of the bowl. I grinded along the edge, and came off it, racing down the bowl.

I smirked as I flipped my board into a Primo slide. I heard the cheers and shouts of approval as I slid down the bowl on the griptape and I did a Casper to right the board when I reached the bottom. I propelled myself with my foot up the other side and sailed out of the bowl at a high altitude. Grinning wildly, I grabbed the underside of my board and flung myself into a flip, my body twisting wildly.

"Did she just..." I heard awed whisperings.

I landed and quickly pushed off again onto a smaller ramp, and Primo slid again down the other side. My eyes spotted a rail. I wheeled the board over to the grind rail and jumped into the air, landing on the very long rail in a darkslide.

After a few seconds, I jumped up into the air again and landed back on the rail, this time doing a handstand on my board.

"HOLY SHITBALLS!" I heard Alice scream. I let out a large, carefree laugh. I came off the ramp, still in a handstand.

I slowed the board down and got back on my feet and I caught a glimpse of the astounded faces of the other skaters. I sped up again in the direction of the bowl.

I rushed up the ramp leading to the bowl, the edge in sight. I gritted my teeth and bomb-dropped the 11 feet into the bowl. I skated around the bowl once, before going up to the lip and doing a gymnast plant.

Hearing the music coming to an end, I let go of the edge, raced to the other side and rocket-aired out of the bowl, landing just as the music finished.

There were a few seconds of stunned silence. Then deafening cheers and shouts erupted around the skate park. Rose and Alice ran over to me and hugged the living crap out of me.

"OH my god, Bella!" Alice sobbed. I stared at her, confused.

"Ali, why are you crying?!"

"Because you're so good! And I thought you were going to kill yourself doing that slidey thing on the side of your board and the handstand..." she gurgled. I just chuckled and held her tighter.

"Well done, Bella! I had no idea you were so good!" Rosalie congratulated me.

"Well, I learnt from the best..." my thoughts drifted off to Fang teaching me the darkslide instead of listening to Ms. Salgado go on about particle theory.

My thoughts were interrupted by the skater guys picking me up and lifting me onto their shoulders, all cheering for me.

"What's your name?" one shouted.

"Bella!" I yelled back happily.

"Well, Bella, you can count yourself one of us now. That was some of the best damn skating I have ever seen. I'm Mike," he bellowed over the top of the various chants the other guys were singing.

"Thanks Mike!" I told him elatedly.

After they finally set me down, I turned around and crashed into the bronze-haired boy, his hair tousled like he had been running his hands through it.

He smiled his lopsided grin as his green eyes met mine. I stared into the emerald orbs, completely entranced. I was only barely aware of Alice and Rosalie looking on and whispering excitedly.

He stared into my plain brown eyes like a man obsessed - like he couldn't get enough.

He shook his head and smiled broadly at me, which I returned.

"Congratulations, Bella. That was...wow. I can't even..." he struggled for words. I held out my hand as I introduced myself.

"Bella Swan. Cheers, um...?"

"Edward. Edward Masen," he introduced himself.

"Ohhh… YOU'RE the crab!" I shouted. I remembered Emmett and Cody's conversation at lunch.

"Just great. I am going to kill Emmett and Jasper…" he said darkly.

"How come you weren't in school today?"

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while."

I nodded as I ogled him and his otherworldly beauty - his pale skin, his angular jaw and nose, those full, soft lips..._Stop it, Bella_, my subconscious warned me. What has wrong with me the past couple of days?

"I wanted to, ah, apologize for my behavior before. It wasn't proper - I don't know what came over me, I am so sor-" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, will you?" I teased. "And I would say I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm not going to. You deserved it." I told him, grinning widely.

We talked for a while longer, and I found out that he was a musical prodigy, amongst other things. I found out that his favorite color was chocolate brown, and that he liked classical music, but was a techno boy at heart.

The other skaters came and joined in the conversation, all of them complimenting my earrings and the barbed wire tattoo. No one had seen the other two yet.

James pushed his way into the informal circle and scooped me up in a hug, lifting me off the floor.

"Hey James!"

"Bee, you were bloody fantastic! I never knew you could skate like that!" he exclaimed, crushing me tighter to his ripped torso.

"Uh, James, please don't tell Em and Jazz I was here. They'd kill me. Seriously."

"Why would Emmett and Jasper care?" Edward interjected. I grimaced.

"Because they're my brothers." I watched as his perfect mouth formed an 'o' shape in shock.

"Sure thing, Bumblebee," James promised.

"C'mon, Bells, we should be getting back now," Rosalie chirped.

"Damn it...alright. Meet you out front in a minute!" I called back, as they were already sashaying back to the car. I turned to James and Edward.

"Adios, dudes. I will see you two tomorrow." I turned to leave, but then something crossed my mind.

"Hey - what does 'chili' mean?" They both busted up laughing. When he was finally able to breathe, Edward said:

"It means fiery, spicy - basically you can probably kick any guy's butt in here."

"So you think I'm spicy, eh, Edward?" I mocked him. He gulped. I turned around to leave when a soft hand ensnared my own. Edward looked at me imploringly.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" He asked, his voice anxious.

"Yuh huh," I replied and walked out the park to the bright yellow Porsche gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

**Review, people!! Many thanks and lots of love**

**Pixistix ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer; therefore I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All I do is mess with them…**

**To everyone – I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY!! It has been a hectic coupla weeks, hence the non-updating. I am proud to give you lovely people another chapter, and I really hope you like it and that it makes up for not adding it for ages.**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I turned onto the main road, quickly picking up speed. The trees were blurs as I raced past them smoothly, my prized Volvo purring gently. I cruised along the road swiftly, my preoccupied mind taking me to other places.

I had to swerve quickly to catch the turning for the Voltage nightclub. I had a band practice today, and I was running twenty minutes late. I was the keyboard player in a local band.

We were called Lethal, as that is all me, Tyler, James and Chase could come up with. We were pretty drunk at the time, I think. I can't really remember.

I slowly pushed the rusting metal door open; hoping no-one would notice me come in.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeaaaaak..._

Damn it. Three pairs of eyes bored into me angrily. It felt like their gazes were searing holes into my flesh. I lowered my head apologetically.

"EDWARD BLOODY CULLEN! Where in the HELL have you been?!" They demanded simultaneously. A small snigger burst through my lips without my permission. Chase,

James and Tyler both glared at me. I sobered up relatively quickly.

"Hey guys, sorry. My dad tried to make bacon this morning...unsuccessfully. We managed to put out the fire eventually, but I had to help chuck burnt stuff out. Anyway, shall we get started?" I said brightly.

"We were ready bloody ages ago..." Tyler muttered under his breath. I smacked him round the back of the head.

"OW! Dude, you hear like a bat!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and went to my keyboard. Tyler slung his bass around his thick neck and Chase sat himself behind his all-black drum kit. James took his place by the microphone.

We weren't playing anything serious, just basic beats and rhythms to use when we finally got a guitar player.

We had sent out advertisements but so far all applicants had no real skill. They could just about strum along for half a song before they messed up the notes, and actually stopped the song to get their bearings.

We were just about to launch into a song when the door flew open, banging against the grey concrete wall and causing peeling red paint to fall off the door in a sudden shower.

All eyes turned to see Isabella Swan gliding towards us, her lush brown hair billowing around her face, a large case on her back.

It took all I could not to stare at her like an idiot at her inhuman beauty. I may not have succeeded in this, however, because her endless brown eyes looked at me, her mouth curling into an expression of incredulity and also appeared slightly perturbed by me.

I averted my gaze quickly, not wanting to ignite the temper I experienced yesterday.

James and Tyler smirked. James knew what had happened yesterday and must have filled in the guys, but I couldn't understand Chase's reaction.

He was blinking furiously, as if trying to shake an image from his head. He gazed at her intently, before a smile of disbelief and _happiness?_ spread across his face.

We had blown off school to practice yesterday, but Chase and Tyler had to go home right after, so they had not witnessed my humiliation or met Bella. Did Chase know her? We had bunked today, so I was wondering why Bella was here.

I thought back to the skate park yesterday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I jumped off the grind rail, landing with clatter of my wheels. I was trying to be able to land almost silently when I dismounted, and was failing miserably.

I was just about to try again when I heard disgruntled mutters around me. I sidled up to James and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why's everyone so pissed off right now?" I asked. He smiled at me widely.

"Because, bro, we have three girls in our midst. Two of whom you know and who look like they really don't want to be here, the other..." he trailed off, his lips curving up in a knowing smile.

I searched the area below me and found three girls walking into the park. Two of them clung onto each other and looked nervous, while the other...the other girl was the complete opposite of her friends.

She strode to the bowl, obviously thinking she could do whatever the hell she wanted. I was going to have to sort that out. We didn't let girls take charge.

I hopped off my board and sprinted over to the unwelcome girl. My eyes strayed quickly to the two girls behind her, and I was taken aback by the sight of Alice and Rosalie. I smiled at them hastily before I put my hand out to stop the girl. My eyes made it to her face and were abruptly shocked.

They took in the brown waves spilling around her face, her tanned face, her pouting lips, but my thoughts turned to mush the moment they met her eyes. They were a deep,

dark brown, flecked with tinges of gold.

The unimaginable depth of her impossible eyes was ensnaring me. I battled hard not to lose myself completely and act like a twat.

"Hey - where do you think you're going, hot stuff? This place is too dangerous for gorgeous things like you..." Too late. Why did I have to be a total dickhead? I swear to God I was going to kill Emmett and Jasper - it was their influence.

They were trying got teach me tricks and tips to pick up women. Jeez, why did I choose to be a prat at this moment in time?

She smiled at me sexily, and beckoned me with her finger. I couldn't take my eyes off her full lips as I leaned in closer. I couldn't help but be amused. Many girls were attracted to me, and this gorgeous girl was no exception. I was surprised that the line worked on her, though.

As soon as I was close enough, she grabbed a handful of my t-shirt, yanking me forward unexpectedly.

"Listen, dork, I am not interested, I'm not a Barbie and I know how to land a punch so hard it will shatter your nose beyond repair. Ya got that?"

What the hell? Stunned, I nodded, not being capable of anything else at the moment. She practically danced away and up to the bowl. I followed her hurriedly, earning many jeers and shouts of being whipped.

I watched her at the lip of the bowl, poised gracefully above her skateboard. I felt an odd sensation of remembrance, but I couldn't place it. She was chatting to James. Lucky bastard.

Alice and Rosalie sauntered over, both wearing huge smug smiles on their faces.

"So, Edward..." Alice and Rosalie practically purred together. They stared at me for a long second, totally deadpan, before breaking out into loud guffaws.

I looked over to the stunning girl. She looked like she was about to push off, when I yelled out:

"Hey, beautiful! We have an initiation for all new skaters here - you wanna join, you got to show us what you got. No holding back. Got that?"

This girl, however pretty, needed to know the rules.

"I never hold back, dumbass!" And with that, launched herself down the bowl to the sound of Sum 41.

I was mesmerized watching her fluid skating. She was utterly graceful. My jaw fell open when she performed a primo slide down the face, and I could feel my jaw almost creaking from how much it had dropped when she flipped out of the bowl.

I was envious, I could not deny it. I had been trying to master a flip for years, and she just comes in here and...and does it?

Alice prodded my forearm.

"What?"

"For your information, her name is Isabella. She moved here a couple of days ago from Hawaii. Enough info for you?" she grinned.

I nodded my head, but my thoughts were conflicting with my actions. I wanted to know everything about her.

I turned my gaze back to her run and barely managed to stifle my cry of horror when I watched her grind along the rail doing a handstand. Alice didn't care about being vocal.

"HOLY SHITBALLS!" Alice shrieked. I clapped my hands over my ears dramatically, and she gave me an exasperated look. Unable to look away for any longer, I turned my head just in time to see Isabella bomb-drop 11 feet into the bowl.

I ran a hand through my unruly hair anxiously.

Her performance ended with a perfect rocket air out of the bowl, landing steadily and silently on her board.

Damn it! Was this girl trying to piss me off?

How come she could do everything I only dared to dream of doing?

There was a loud silence for a few seconds, before the place exploded with noise. I whooped in appreciation of her amazing skills, and saw her comforting a blubbering Alice, a faraway look in her eyes.

She looked caught up in a memory, before she was hoisted up and onto the shoulders of my cheering friends.

After receiving congratulations from them, she was eventually set down and promptly crashed into me. We gaped at each other, and it seemed like she was just as caught up in my gaze as I was in hers.

I tried not to lose myself to her eyes again, but it was damn near impossible. I shook my head gently and smiled widely at her. She returned it. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Congratulations, Isabella. That was...wow. I cant even..." I stammered. She offered her small hand.

"Bella Swan. Cheers, um...?"

"Edward. Edward Masen," I introduced myself. I watched as her eyes roamed freely over my face, giving my already giant ego an undeserved boost.

"I wanted to, ah, apologize for my behavior before. It wasn't nice - I don't know what came over me, I am so sor-" My sincere apology was cut short by her

warm hand placed over my mouth.

"Shut up, will you?" she mocked. "And I would say I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm not going to. You deserved it." she told me, a smile lighting up her

face. I nodded in assent.

We talked for a while longer, and I discovered that she was at the same school as me. Score!

Many guys swarmed around her, asking about her piercings or praising her tattoo, which I hadn't noticed. I took a closer inspection and saw a ring of barbed wire tattooed on her arm.

This girl was amazing.

I was just about to compliment her tattoo when she was hauled off the ground by James, who was crushing herto his chest.

"Hey James!"

"Bee, you were bloody fantastic! I never knew you could skate like that!" he exclaimed, hugging her tighter.

"Uh, James, please don't tell Em and Jazz I was here. They'd kill me. Seriously." Why would Emmett and Jasper want to kill her?

"Sure thing, Bumblebee," he muttered. He didn't look happy about it. He didn't like keeping things from his friends. Did Emmett and Jasper know Bella too?

"C'mon, Bells, we should be getting back now," Rosalie piped up.

"Damn it...alright. meet you out front in a minute!" she yelled, before turning back to James and me.

"Adios, dudes. I will see you two tomorrow." she went to leave, but whirled around suddenly.

"Hey - what does 'chili' mean?"

Me and James cracked up. When I had enough air in my lungs to actually speak, I told her:

"It means fiery, spicy - basically you can probably kick any guy's butt in here."

"Gracias, Edward," she teased. She turned around when I captured her hand. I looked at her beseechingly.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yuh huh," she replied after a few moments, and walked out the park to the bright yellow Porsche gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I unwillingly hauled myself out of my thoughts of Bella to concentrate on her magical voice, and what she was actually saying.

"...heard you were looking for a guitarist," she finished, gesturing to the case on her back.

She met my stare and smiled broadly, before something caught her eye. Her lovely mouth popped open.

"Chase?" she mouthed. He merely linked again, like he was staring at the sun. Then they ran towards each other. What I didn't expect was for Bella to slap him.

"You asshole!" she declared. "I go and say hi to my brothers and you just disappear without saying goodbye?" She said fiercely. Her eyes were soft, however.

Chase removed his hand from his now-red cheek and picked Bella up off the floor, as so many people had done. She locked her arms around his neck tightly, a glowing smile in place. My heart sank a little at the sight of them.

Tyler cleared his throat loudly. Bella shot a glance at Tyler, baring her teeth in a gleeful smile. She untangled herself from Chase and charged towards Tyler. He took a step back as she got him in a chokehold.

He gently removed her hands from his neck. Her smile dropped and she glowered at him.

"Cheers, Tyler. Nice to know I'm wanted," she sniffed realistically. Tyler had a confounded expression on his face. I heard her release a small chuckle and I put my hand over my face to cover my smile. I watched as realization finally graced Tyler with its presence.

"Holy shit, Bella?!" he exclaimed delightedly.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted back. They embraced again, before Tyler said:

"So, you wanted to join the band?"

Bella nodded lazily.

"I used to play in a band back home, if that's any good..." she told us.

"Excellent," Tyler beamed. "Show us what you got, Bee."

Bella walked confidently to the stage, gripping her guitar in her soft hands. It was a Fender Strat, white, with Chinese dragons embellished on the front.

"We want you to play the hardest song you know, so we know your capability," Tyler called to her. What he meant was 'play your hardest song so we can tell

whether you suck or not'.

Bella took a deep breath, locked her intense gaze with mine, and began to play 'Raining Blood' by Slayer. Holy crap...this girl truly _is_ amazing.

**You know what to do people – review please! They make me very very happy and they make me post sooner...**

**Love you all!**

**Pixistix ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Swan!"

I jerked awake, my gaze snapping up to a rather red-faced English professor.

"Sorry, sir – uh, what did you say?" I mumbled, my words barely coherent,

"I _said,_ why do Beatrice and Benedick constantly snipe and insult each other?"

I sighed before answering.

"Because, _sir," _I said, imitating his tone of voice, earning a glare from him, "they love each other."

Mr. Berty smiled. "Good, good – care to elaborate more on that?"

"They are both very strong characters – they don't want to show weakness to anyone, especially not to the person they love. They consider love as a weakness, which makes them very cynical about it. They fight more with each other because they don't want to believe they've fallen victim to this curse known as love."

I finished with a note of sarcasm, trying to mask my trembling voice.

Mr. Berty practically jiggled with happiness.

"Exactly! Meanwhile, Hero and Claudio are two very different matters…"

I tuned him out and rested my head on my arms as I contemplated how scarily similar Beatrice and I were. I mean, both strong-willed, don't take shit from anyone, perhaps a teensybit arrogant, but above all, cynical. Cynical about friends, about life, about love…

However much I tried to – _wanted _to – deny it, I knew I hadn't completely gotten over what happened with Jason, and it pissed the hell out of me.

Don't get me wrong, I had gotten over the smug, cheating son of a bitch a long time ago, but it changed my attitude on relationships; put them into a whole new perspective.

I exhaled a long breath before resuming my daydream of winning Ripcurl Boardmasters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I drifted along in a daze, barely registering anything anyone said to me, probably seeming like a rude, stuck-up bitch. Meh.

I trudged into the biology lab and slumped down into my chair, my head rapidly making its way to its new home, the table.

Whatever, it was only my third day, they wont do anything to punish me, I thought.

_Unless they found out about you skipping yesterday, _the annoyingly moral, self righteous part of me said.

My rebellious side was just formulating a clever, witty response when I distinctly heard the stool next to me scrape against the floor.

I raised my lethargic head, ready to tell the person next to me to keep schtum for the next hour and we'd be bestest buddies forever, only to be shocked into silence (albeit a pleasant silence) by a pair of bottle green irises, twinkling with amusement at my expense.

"Yo, Masen," I greeted him, smiling weakly. "Um…why are you sitting here?"

"Only free table," he replied, gesturing with a large, long-fingered hand around the room.

He opened his mouth to say something else when Mr. Banner strolled into the lab, whistling tunelessly.

"Good day, ladies and jellyspoons, today we will be separating slides into their phases of mitosis. The catch? No books, no textbooks, phones, Blackberries, nada!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I grumbled internally, only to be met with a quizzical look from Edward. Well, I _thought _I'd been silent.

Mr. Banner practically danced down the aisles, handing out equipment and occasionally chatting to eager students who hoped to get extra credit by majorly kissing some ass.

As I was raising my head off the table, I felt someone lean down by my ear.

"If you ask me, someone looks rather post-coital happy," Edward murmured softly into my ear, making me snort and collapse in giggles.

Edward set up the microscope and slides quickly and fluidly while I sketched out a rough results table.

I took a swift peek at the first slide, confidently writing down 'anaphase' in the first box. I was about to change the slide when a pale, smooth hand caught mine gently.

"Can I have a quick look, please?" The velvet voice encircled my body, but the velvet was tainted with a frown. A frown that was evident because I jerked my hand away from his.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe, deep down I was….I was afraid. Afraid of commitment, afraid of being too close to someone, afraid of feeling the vulnerability of liking someone.

My logical side quickly caught up to my obviously idiotic thoughts.

_What. The. Hell, Bella?! _My inner voice of reason screeched at me. _You CANNOT like Edward flipping Masen. _

I brooded over what my shrill subconscious said. It wasn't Edward Masen, per se….maybe it was men altogether.

Physical pain I could handle, no problemo. But emotional..? I sighed heavily. Being a lesbian would be so much easier.

I inhaled slowly to control my abnormally erratic breathing.

"I'm sorry," Edward mumbled, his expression shocked, abashed and…glee?

"No worries!" I chirped brightly, covering up my inner turmoil. He stared into my eyes deeply for a few seconds, doing nothing to help me stop virtually hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his deep voice concerned. I stared back, poker-faced.

"Fine. Why?" I enquired, plastering a fake smile on my face and keeping my tone happy.

"You seem…" he started, but trailed off, his brow furrowed. "Never mind. Hey, let's finish this lab and ditch the next class. You in?"

A full-blown grin took over my face, a real smile this time.

"Hell to the yeah!" I replied enthusiastically. He glanced at me questioningly, before turning his head away and mouthing "Hell to the…?", shaking his head slightly, his broad shoulders quivering with suppressed laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Am I Stephenie Meyer? NO! Therefore, I don't own Twilight.**

Hello!  
First of all, I would like to apologise for my lack of updates. It has been incredibly hectic at school, what with coursework, exams, man troubles etc. The usual. Also, I fell victim to the scourge of all authors - the cursed writer's block!

**Secondly, THANK YOU!! I love all the reviews I have been getting, and they make me incredibly happy (hint hint). Lol. And thank you for bearing with me while I write this story – I love you all! I will TRY to make my updates more frequent, but I make no promises. Probably expect around two a month or so.  
**

**My other excuse is that I have been thinking of ideas for other stories. It's bloody annoying when that happens. Here I am, trying to think of ideas for this story, when an idea for a chapter for another story pops uninvited into the tangled mess that I call my brain. Ah well.  
**

**Enjoy!!  
**

BPOV

My body was hurled around in the dark depths, the current jerking me around like a limp rag doll. My lungs screamed for air, the salty water burning my throat. I got a fleeting glance of a dark, jagged shape looming in the water, before a blinding pain ripped through my skull.

I woke up screaming.

"Bella?" I heard a groggy voice call. I stayed silent, not wanting to explain to my bear of a brother why I was yelling my head off at 4:30 on a Saturday morning. I vaguely heard a creak of a bed, a turn of a door handle, a soft thudding of large footsteps.

Then I heard a muffled conversation, which I instinctively knew were my brothers talking.

Aw, crap.

I curled up in my bed sheets, rolling to the side and curling up in a ball. I tried to breathe evenly, hoping to convince Emmett and Jasper that I was sleeping peacefully. No such luck.

My brothers sat down gently on my bed, Jasper patting me gently on the arm, Emmett stroking my hair comfortingly.

"Bad dream?" Jasper guessed. I nodded silently, a small tear slipping down my cheek despite my best efforts. Emmett noticed. He immediately swept me up in his thick arms.

"Honestly guys, I'm fine. Seriously. I'm just being silly," I told them. They weren't sold.

"Bella..." they said simultaneously, in exactly the same tone of disapproval. I just stared at them, before we all broke down in fits of silent giggles.

"Go on, get back to your rooms," I commanded them.

"Sure thing, mom" Em teased, and quickly ducked out of the room before I had time to throw anything at him.

Jasper looked at me for a few more seconds, concern swirling in his hazel eyes, a small crease between his eyebrows. I nodded at him encouragingly in the general direction of the door. He took the hint and ghosted out into the hall, the complete opposite of Emmett's loud exit.

I sighed heavily, dragging my body out of bed and towards the large bay window, which looked out over the front of the house. I settled myself in the squishy window cushions and stared out of the glass and watched until the blood red sun peaked over the wispy morning clouds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was raising my breakfast to my lips, when three sharp raps sounded on the wooden front door. _Alice_, I thought, rather sourly. I managed to heave myself up off the couch and away from the rugby game to answer the door.

I pulled it open, to be met by the smiling faces of Alice, Rose and Edward.

"Umm...hey," I said, somewhat lamely.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice and Rosalie trilled together. Alice bounced forwards and pecked me swiftly on the cheek, as did Rose. They looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

Turning around to face the stairs, I yelled: "EM! JAZZ! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!"

Within seconds, the boys rushed downstairs and crashing into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Sorry, Bella!" they chorused. I just scowled at them. They dusted themselves off, not bothering to help me up. Jasper simply stared at Alice, while Emmett, being the more dramatic of the two, grabbed Rose and kissed her hard.

I made a gagging motion to myself. The couples sauntered off happily, completely lost in one another. I huffed.

"Hello," a musical voice greeted me quietly. I looked up to see Edward looking at me, amusement evident in his eyes. I'd completely forgotten he was there.

"Hi," I replied. I agilely leapt up from the floor. Glad to see all my years of surfing hadn't been lost. Edward was looking at me, a small triangle of messy bronze hair dangling in front of his face.

Totally unaware of my actions, I reached up and moved it out of his eyes. Then my thoughts caught up, always one step behind of my heart.

I ruffled his hair playfully to cover up what I had just done, secretly revelling in the texture of his hair beneath my fingers.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a twinge of concern in his tone. I stared at him, confused.

"Yeah...why?"

"You were just tackled by two professional football players," he said slowly, as if contemplating my mental health.

"Oh," I said. Then I burst out laughing.

Edward just gawked at me. i finally managed to get control of my sudden bout of hysteria, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ummm..?" was all Edward said. I smiled at him.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm used to it. Em and Jazz never look where they're going, and it takes a hell of a lot more to break me..." I trailed off, thinking about my dream this morning.

Then something occurred to me.

"CRAP! THE RUGBY!" I yelled, darting back into the living room and hurling myself on the couch.

I checked the score quickly, punching my fist in the air in triumph. Wales were leading 37-19.

Wales took the ball from the scrum, quickly spreading out. The Welsh continually dodged the defenders from England, weaving expertly through the players, passing the ball all the while.

Just as Henson reached the try line, Wilkinson dove forwards, grabbing Henson around the knees and bringing him down to the torn-up earth. A pile-up soon followed. I shrieked in annoyance, only for it to turn into a yell of joy as I saw Gavin Henson holding the ball to the ground, past the try line. Henson managed to convert it, earning another 7 points for Wales.

As I cheered, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I turned my head to see all five of them snickering in my direction.

"Oh, shush," I chided them; "It's an amazing game." Edward scrunched up his nose in distaste. _So damn cute..._I slapped myself mentally.

"What IS this?" he asked.

"THIS is rugby, my friends," I announced proudly. The only faces that weren't wearing confused looks were Rosalie and Alice.

"You like, Alice? Rose?" I said with a laugh. They nodded, clearly awed. Emmett and Jasper gaped at them in disbelief.

"The real thing is way better," I told the girls.

"You saw them?" Rose asked enviously. I smiled smugly.

"I went to England a few years back, and we saw Wales vs. South Africa. Unbelievable game..." I reminisced.

"Ppppgggh," Emmett, Jasper and Edward all made a noise at the back of their throats. Rose, Alice and I looked at them darkly, daring them to speak their opinions out loud. Edward went first.

"Football's better. This is just...insanity," he grumbled.

"Exactly. This game makes no sense," Emmett backed up Edward. We rolled our eyes as they smacked their fists together, and silently scowled at Jasper, waiting for him to participate. He was smart enough not to say anything.

"Good Jazzy," Rose said patronizingly. Edward and Emmett shot death rays at him, mouthing 'coward'. Edward's green eyes were irate as Jasper flipped them the bird.

"First of all, rugby is a fantastic game. Secondly, just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it doesn't have value," I looked pointedly at Edward as I said this, "and finally, you have never played it, therefore you can't determine whether it is good or not."

Alice, Rose and I smacked our fists with each others.

"Well, have YOU tried it?" Emmett asked accusingly. I smirked.

"Yes, actually. I have."

"Ooh, burn..." I heard Alice whisper to Rose. Rosalie dissolved into fits of giggles. It wasn't long before Alice joined in, which set me off again.

Eventually the boys gave in and we were sitting on the couch, helpless with laughter. I could hear Edward's velvet laughter, making it even more difficult to breathe.

I had just about gained control of myself when Emmett fell off the couch because he couldn't stop giggling. I was overcome by fresh laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About forty minutes later, after the match had ended, a thought popped into my head.  
"Hey, dudes?" I called to the others on the couch. I was met with a series of acknowledging grunts.

"Is there a pool anywhere near here?" It felt like years had passed since I last swam, although it was only a week or so.

"There's a pool at my house," Edward answered me, his smooth voice making my knees go jelloid.

"Is there a hot tub?" Alice interrupted before I had any time to say any more.

"Yep."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she sang happily. She clicked her fingers and faced me. "Bella, you're coming with me. You need a decent costume," she told me.

"Nope," I said, popping my lips on the 'p'. Her pixie face contorted with anger. She opened her mouth to yell.

"Cool it, hobbit. Wait till you see what I have upstairs," I reassured her, diffusing her rage. This was the one area where I was more skilled than Alice in clothes. The girls and I sprinted upstairs.

Alice threw open my wardrobe doors, smiling ecstatically. She clapped her tiny hands together, and began to rummage through the various one- and two-pieces.

"I left most of my swim gear behind in Kauai," I told Alice and Rose.

"We've taught you well, young Bella," Rose laughed. Alice reemerged from my closet, holding up a jet black halter bikini. I raised one eyebrow and snatched it from her, heading to the bathroom to put it on.

When I went back to my bedroom, I saw Alice and Rose already in their swimsuits - Alice was wearing a lime green bikini with small black polka-dots, and Rose was clad in a scarlet one. They both looked stunning.

They each let out a loud wolf-whistle as I came back in. I glared at them as I strode to my closet, snatching a pair of black and red boardshorts out of the drawer. I ignored the look Alice gave me when I pulled them on.

I threw on a navy blue spaghetti-strapped tank top, and shoved my dilapidated sneakers on my feet. Then a thought occurred to me.

"How come you guys have your costumes with you?" I was puzzled.

Alice stood there proudly while Rosalie rolled her wide blue eyes.

"Pixie can tell the future, remember? She thought we may need them today," Rose explained. I chuckled. Alice and Rose dressed quickly and we all headed downstairs.

We stopped as soon as we reached the bottom of the staircase, watching Emmett, Jasper and Edward tumbling about on the hardwood floor, wrestling with each other. We gazed on the three of them as snarls and growls erupted from the mass of testosterone.

Jasper was the first to notice us - he smiled sheepishly, before disentangling himself from the other two fools. Emmett looked to see where Jasper had gone, only to see us three standing there, arms folded. He extricated his limbs from Edward's grasp and clambered ungracefully to his rather large feet.

Edward merely hopped up off the floor, giving me a devastating impish smile.

The girls and I gave one another a look. Simultaneously, we sighed, raised one eyebrow and flipped our hair before marching proudly out of the room.

There was a stunned silence in our wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPOV

I waited on the porch of the Swans' house, bouncing on the soles of my feet anxiously. As Alice rapped sharply on the door, I distinctly heard Rosalie mutter to Alice: "What's up with Edward? It's like he's channeling you..."

"Oh, hush," Alice replied cheerfully, "Can't you guess what he's excited about?"

She gave Rosalie a meaningful look, and Rosalie's mouth formed an 'o' of realization. _They must be thinking of something completely different, _I tried to calm myself_, they don't know about your crush on Bella_.

As I was trying to calm my breathing, the door swung open, revealing Bella, making my breathing erratic again.

"Um...hey," she muttered.

"Hi, Bella!" the girls sang, eyeing Bella unsubtly. She got the hint. Retreating a couple of steps, she inclined her head slightly towards the stairs and bellowed Emmett and Jasper's names.

There was a one-second pause before the thundering footsteps of two overeager boys could be heard. They bounded down the stairs and immediately crashed into Bella. I watched Bella as she tumbled to the floor, her brothers landing on top of her.

I felt a sense of horror swell in the pit of my stomach, the feeling much stronger than I would've imagined it to be. I watched as they apologized but didn't bother to help her up off the ground, instead making a beeline for the other girls.

I had to suppress my laughter as I watched Bella make a gagging motion at Emmett and Rose's makeout session. The couples drifted off, and Bella grunted in annoyance. I extended my hand to help her, but she had already sprang lithely to her feet. I retracted my hand quickly.

"Hello," I murmured softly. Her head spun round, and I was met with the sight of her wide brown eyes.

She greeted me, and then suddenly reached out, her small hand brushing my unruly hair out of my eyes. Her own eyes gazed at me, and I saw a flash of chagrin pass through them. She rumpled my hair in a friendly manner. Was she not hurt?

"Are you alright?" I enquired - surely she had to have been hurt by the full combined weight of her two brothers landing on her.

"Yeah...why?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"You were tackled by two professional football players," I explained slowly, wondering if she had short-term memory loss.

"Oh," she said, before she broke down in a fit laughter. As I stood there, debating or not whether to call for Emmett and Jasper, she recovered.  
"Ummm..?" it was all I was capable of saying. This girl literally left me speechless.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm used to it. Em and Jazz never look where they're going, and it takes more than them to break me..." her voice got quieter at the end of her sentence, a frightened look present in her deep eyes.

Her head snapped up unexpectedly.

"CRAP! THE RUGBY!" The words exploded out of her mouth, before she ran into the next room. I poked my head around the corner and nearly peed myself laughing at the sight before me.

Bella was bouncing excitedly on the couch, unaware that she was muttering under her breath at the TV.

I heard the others come back downstairs, and I silently beckoned the others with my index finger. They crept over to me, and practically collapsed with giggles. Alice was going red in the face.

We made our way into the living room. Bella either ignored us, or didn't see us; I was willing to bet on the latter. I turned my attention to the blaring TV set - what the hell was she watching?

I studied the screen for a few moments, unable to make sense of the game. It seemed vaguely similar to American football, but that was all I could ascertain from the strange game.

We all glanced over at Bella again. This time, she seemed to realize she was being watched. As she turned to look at us, I couldn't help but laugh, which of course set the others off. Her expression was one of annoyance.

"Oh, shush," she scolded us, "it's an amazing game." I made a face at her statement.

"What IS this?" I asked, curious.

She smiled, and my heart beat just a little faster.

"THIS, my friends, is rugby," she said it as if we should know what she was talking about. I was shocked when I saw Rose and Alice practically drooling at the sight of the rugby players. What the hell? I caught Jasper and Emmett's eyes, and they had the same quizzical expression as I did plastered on their faces.

Bella laughed.

"You like, Alice? Rose?" her voice was ringing with amusement. My insides warmed at the sound. "The real thing is way better."

The girls managed to rip their gaze away from the game long enough to glare at Bella.

"You saw them?" Rose asked, her voice blisteringly jealous. Alice's expression matched Rose's tone.

"Yep. I went to England a few years back, and we saw Wales vs. South Africa. Unbelievable game..." Her brown and gold eyes glazed over slightly, probably remembering her time in England.

I couldn't help myself, and apparently neither could Emmett and Jasper. We all snorted at the same time. The girls all looked at us, their eyes dangerous.

"Football's better. This is just...insanity," I dared to speak. It was the only word I could think of to describe the madness of rugby. Emmett took his turn at scorning the game and risking the wrath of Rosalie. Brave man.

"Exactly. This game makes no sense," Emmett agreed with me. I stretched out a fist to him. He smacked it with his own. We turned our attention to Jasper, waiting for him to back us up. He stayed silent.

"Good Jazzy," Rose said to him, her tone incredibly patronizing. 'Coward,' we mouthed at Jasper. He flipped us off.

"First of all, rugby is a fantastic game. Secondly, just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it doesn't have value," she looked directly at me as she said this; "and finally, you have never played it, therefore you can't determine whether it is good or not." Bella finished, her tone one of triumph.

Alice and Rose bumped fists with her.

"Well, have YOU tried it?" Emmett asked his sister, rather disgruntled. I knew the answer to that one before she said it.

"Yes, actually, I have," she informed her brother, a smug smile firmly in place. As this news sunk in, Emmett and Jasper's faces began to turn an odd shade of puce.

The silence was broken by Alice muttering "Ooh, burn...".

The girls collapsed in peals of laughter, and it wasnt long before me and the guys succumbed.

Bella had just about gained control of her hysteria, her lovely face scarlet, when Emmett fell off the couch, giggles shaking his huge frame. That set off a new round of laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About forty minutes later, and the torturous rugby had finally ended, Bella spoke.

"Hey, dudes?"

A series of noises followed to let her know she was being listened to. "Is there a pool anywhere near here?"

"There's a pool at my house," I replied, trying to get the image of Bella and a swimsuit out of my head. Her eyes held a wistful glint.

"Is there a hot tub?" Alice's high, tinkling voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yep."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she sang. She snapped her thin fingers and rounded on Bella. "Bella, you're coming with me. You need a decent costume," she ordered. Bella just sat there, unfazed.

"Nope." Did she have a death wish? Alice's angelic face turned demonic as her temper began to build. Just as she opened her mouth to shout, Bella interrupted her.

"Cool it, hobbit. Wait til you see what I have upstairs." Without another moment wasted, the girls grabbed each other's hands and dashed upstairs, Bella running impossibly fast.

Emmett and Jasper stretched and yawned in synchronization. I covered up my smirk by pretending to cough. They stood up from the couch and began to head upstairs, when Jasper turned to me.

"Yo, Edward. Do you need any trunks?"

"No, thanks, man. I'll just get changed at my house." They climbed the stairs without another word. After a few minutes, I got up from the couch and looked around the room, my searching eyes settling on the mantelpiece.

I strode over to it, looking at the pictures adorning it. I rested on one of a small toddler with thick, almost black hair and deep brown eyes that were twinkling as the young Bella smiled at the camera. She was a beautiful child.

A laugh escaped me as I caught sight of a snapshot of two boys pouting and glaring at the camera. Jasper's chubby cheeks were puffed out, and Emmett's lower lip jutted out petulantly.

"What are you laughing at, Eddie?" Emmett asked me jovially as he and Jasper reentered the room. I growled under my breath at the name before answering.

"Pictures of you two," I replied in the same tone of voice as Emmett. He glowered at me.

"Which one?" Jasper asked. I may have been imagining the wariness lacing his voice.

I pointed, snickering as Jasper gasped.

"Oh, you're a dead man, Eddie," Jasper threatened, before leaping at me. We both crashed to the floor. My breath was expelled from my lungs in a large gust as Emmett joined the fray, yelling "DOGPILE!"

We continued to wrestle with each other, punches being thrown in every direction, growls and snarls emanating from our chests. I felt Jasper still and scramble quickly to his feet. Emmett and I ignored him and carried on hitting one another.

It wasnt until Emmett got hastily to his feet that I realized we had company. I grinned at Bella like a little kid who had been caught stealing candy before dinner.

The girls just looked at each other, before raising one eyebrow, flipping their hair and waltzing out of the room. Jasper, Emmett and I simply gaped at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

We drove to Edward's house in Alice's canary yellow Porsche, singing loudly to cheesy pop songs all the way, the roof of car down.

As soon as the car had rolled to a smooth stop, we jumped over the side of the car and ran round the back of the huge house to the back garden, racing my brothers to the pool.

The water was crystalline and sparkling in the unusual sunlight, the light reflected onto my tanned skin. I swiftly undressed down to my swimsuit, likewise Alice and Rose.

Em and Jazz tugged their shirts off and bombed into the pool, shattering the still surface, scattering the light everywhere. Alice and Rose jumped into the pool, my brothers catching them and causing them to giggle flirtatiously.

I heard a deep laugh come from behind me. I turned my head to see Edward standing there in a pair of trunks and nothing else. His emerald eyes widened as he saw me, a crooked smile playing on his lips. My heart may of stopped beating. I wouldn't have noticed.

**Soooooo.....whaddya think? This chapter serves no real purpose - it's a filler one. The pool scene will be written in greater detail next chappie, and there will be an unexpected twist, so stick around for the next one! If anyone has any ideas they want me to include, PM me or write it on a review. And so no one is confuzzled, Bella watched rugby on BBC America. It is the best game in the friggin universe, dudes. Seriously.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**pixistix ;)**


End file.
